Unbreakable Bond
by starbright
Summary: [Completed]What would have happened if Faith had run after Bosco in Revelations


Unbreakable Bond

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

Spoilers: Revelations

_"I saved your life that night and you won't do this for me? To hell with you!"  
_  
Faith couldn't stop thinking about what Bosco had just said to her. She knew that he was hurting right now and that he didn't mean what he said. Just like the time that she called Bosco useless when Fred had his heart attack. She didn't mean it; she was just hurting and worried just like Bosco was hurting right now.

She just hoped that they are going to be okay. She couldn't lose him; she'd almost lost him once this year. She couldn't do it again. She fought for him to live when he was in a coma, and she was going to do the same for him now. She was going to help him understand where she was coming from. Why she couldn't shoot the target for him.  
She grabbed her jacket and keys; she just hoped that she would be able to catch up to him.

_  
"I'm not gonna sit behind a desk for the rest of my life. It's not gonna happen. So I'm asking you. Everything that we've been through together."  
_  
Bosco couldn't believe that Faith said that she wouldn't shoot a target for him. It wasn't like he was asking her to do much. He thought if anybody would help him, it would be her. He had been there for her many times over the years. Now he asked her for one favor and she wouldn't or couldn't do it for him. She wouldn't even think about it; she just said no.

"I guess that what happens to your best friend when they become a detective. They forget about you and what's really important," he thought to himself as he was walking down the street. He knew that he was kind of a jerk to her at her apartment, but he just didn't understand why she wouldn't do one thing for him after everything that he'd done for her.

"I jumped in front of four bullets for her! She wouldn't even shoot a damn target for me. I just need to get back on the force; I'm not asking her to kill someone for me or anything," he thought to himself.

He then looked up and saw where he ended up; the bridge where he and Faith used to duck calls. What he would do to go back to those days; where everything was much simpler, or as simple as it can get being a cop in New York City.

_  
"I'm your partner. I was there for you; I'll always be there for you._

Because you're the only one; Faith, I don't have anyone else."

Faith sighed as she thought of everything that she and Bosco had been through together. They had been through good times and bad times, but they were always there for each other. She just prayed that this last argument they had, wasn't their last... The end of their friendship. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Bosco in her life.

She then looked up and saw Bosco by the bridge where they use to duck calls. The good old days, she thought to herself. She then walked up to him.

"Bosco," she spoke softly. He turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She moved closer to him.

"I've been looking for you." He looked at her.

"Why?"

"Bos, I think I need to explain why I won't shoot for you," Faith explained. He looked at her, sadly.

"You already told me why you wouldn't do it; some partner you are. I would do anything for you; look what I've already done for you, and you won't do this one thing for me?"

"I've done a lot for you, Bosco! More than you were ever know," she replied.

"Yes, you were my partner and you had my back, but when I really needed your help, you weren't there for me."

"I killed a man for you," Faith blurted out.

"What did you just say?" Bosco asked confused and shocked.  
"It doesn't matter, Bos. I just want you to know the reason I couldn't shoot for you is because I didn't want to lose you. Do you even know what it was like for me when you got shot?" she responded, "If I help you and you get back on the street and something happens because you couldn't see well, I don't know what I would do. Don't you understand? I would be there for you no matter what. I just don't want to lose you?" Bosco nodded.

"Faith, what did you mean about killing for me?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything; it doesn't matter," she said as she started to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm.

"It matters to me."

"What do you want to hear? That I killed Mann for you? I thought he murdered my partner! That I didn't care about anything but getting revenge for your murder?" Bosco was shocked by what Faith said.

"Faith, I didn't know."

"You weren't supposed to ever find out," she said.

She looked at Bosco. "Now you know that I would do anything for you, just not what you want me to do. I know how much you want to be a cop, but I can't have you risking your life and other people's lives on my conscience. But, Bosco, I will help you any other way that you need."

"But there is nothing else you can do, Faith," He glanced over at her.

"Do you remember coming here when we were ducking calls? I want to go back to those days again."

"Of course I remember; I loved being your partner, Bos. Those were some very interesting years," she said with a smile.

"Those were the best years of my life, Faith, because of you. Now I don't have that anymore. If I can't shoot well enough at the target range, I won't be able to get back on the force. Being a cop is who I am.. without that I am nothing." She looked at him.

"You are more than just a cop." Bosco shook his head.

"You know that is not true... Being a cop is who we are." Faith could hear desperationin his voice. She knew when he was desperate, he doesn't think before he acts.

"I'll help you get back on the force," Faith responded. He looked at her with a smile. "You are going to shoot for me?" She shook her head.  
"  
No, I'm going to take you to the doctor tomorrow and have your eyes checked out." Bosco walked away from her.

"I told you I can't do that and I thought you understood that, Faith. I guess you don't." Faith knew that Bosco didn't understand where she was coming from.

"Bos, I will help no matter what, but you've got to listen to me. We can go to the doctor. The force doesn't have to know about it." 

"Faith..."

"You either go to the doctor with me or I'm not helping you," Faith replied as she walked away from him. Bosco didn't know what to do.

"I can't, Faith. They will find out," he said as he walked away from her.

Faith walked back to her apartment building. She couldn't believe that she wasn't able to help Bosco; she was hoping that he would listen to her, but she should have known that Bosco wouldn't listen to her. He was too stubborn. She just hoped that he was going to be okay.

She then walked up to her apartment and saw him sitting there in front of her apartment door.

"Faith, I want your help, but I just don't know if this is the right thing to do. What if they say that my eyes are too bad and I can't work anymore."

"Then we will deal with it, together like we always have," she said as she walked into her apartment.

A few weeks later, Bosco was back on the job. He needed to wear contact lenses now, but beside that he was fine. He saw Faith coming down the stairs.

"Bosco, welcome back," she said as she hugged him.

"How's your first day back?" He smiled.

"It's going good and thanks to you, I can be a cop again," he said. She looked at him. "That is what partners are for; I'll always be there for you."

Bosco remembered when he told Faith that many years ago and he never knew exactly how much he would do for her, or how much she would do for him. But one thing he knew; he and Faith would always be partners no matter what happened. Even if she was a detective and he was a beat cop.  
The bond that they have is unbreakable and because of that they will always be partners.

The End


End file.
